In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 50 Principle Investigators from all 5 programs within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center is listed in the bibliography below: Bibliography Chaffee, B.R., Shang, F., Chang, M.L., Clement, T.M., Eddy, E.M., Wagner, B.D., Nakahara, M., Nagata, S., Robinson, M.L., and Taylor, A. (2014). Nuclear removal during terminal lens fiber cell differentiation requires CDK1 activity: appropriating mitosis-related nuclear disassembly. Development 141, 3388-3398. Charoenpanich, A., Wall, M.E., Tucker, C.J., Andrews, D.M., Lalush, D.S., Dirschl, D.R., and Loboa, E.G. (2014). Cyclic tensile strain enhances osteogenesis and angiogenesis in mesenchymal stem cells from osteoporotic donors. Tissue engineering Part A 20, 67-78. Chen, L.Y., Brown, P.R., Willis, W.B., and Eddy, E.M. (2014a). Peritubular Myoid Cells Participate in Male Mouse Spermatogonial Stem Cell Maintenance. Endocrinology, en20141406. Chen, S.H., Oyarzabal, E.A., Sung, Y.F., Chu, C.H., Wang, Q., Chen, S.L., Lu, R.B., and Hong, J.S. (2014b). Microglial regulation of immunological and neuroprotective functions of astroglia. Glia. Cheng, Q., and Yakel, J.L. (2014). Presynaptic alpha7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptors enhance hippocampal mossy fiber glutamatergic transmission via PKA activation. The Journal of neuroscience : the official journal of the Society for Neuroscience 34, 124-133. Cinghu, S., Yellaboina, S., Freudenberg, J.M., Ghosh, S., Zheng, X., Oldfield, A.J., Lackford, B.L., Zaykin, D.V., Hu, G., and Jothi, R. (2014). Integrative framework for identification of key cell identity genes uncovers determinants of ES cell identity and homeostasis. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America 111, E1581-1590. Duncan, F.E., Padilla-Banks, E., Bernhardt, M.L., Ord, T.S., Jefferson, W.N., Moss, S.B., and Williams, C.J. (2014). Transducin-like enhancer of split-6 (TLE6) is a substrate of protein kinase A activity during mouse oocyte maturation. Biology of reproduction 90, 63. Emmert, D., Campos, C.R., Ward, D., Lu, P., Namanja, H.A., Bohn, K., Miller, D.S., Sharom, F.J., Chmielewski, J., and Hrycyna, C.A. (2014). Reversible dimers of the atypical antipsychotic quetiapine inhibit p-glycoprotein-mediated efflux in vitro with increased binding affinity and in situ at the blood-brain barrier. ACS chemical neuroscience 5, 305-317. Hussain, S., Sangtian, S., Anderson, S.M., Snyder, R.J., Marshburn, J.D., Rice, A.B., Bonner, J.C., and Garantziotis, S. (2014). Inflammasome activation in airway epithelial cells after multi-walled carbon nanotube exposure mediates a profibrotic response in lung fibroblasts. Particle and fibre toxicology 11, 28. Kumar, A., Chen, S.H., Kadiiska, M.B., Hong, J.S., Zielonka, J., Kalyanaraman, B., and Mason, R.P. (2014). Inducible nitric oxide synthase is key to peroxynitrite-mediated, LPS-induced protein radical formation in murine microglial BV2 cells. Free radical biology & medicine 73, 51-59. Martin, N.P., Fernandez de Velasco, E.M., Mizuno, F., Scappini, E.L., Gloss, B., Erxleben, C., Williams, J.G., Stapleton, H.M., Gentile, S., and Armstrong, D.L. (2014). A Rapid Cytoplasmic Mechanism for PI3 Kinase Regulation by the Nuclear Thyroid Hormone Receptor, TRbeta, and Genetic Evidence for Its Role in the Maturation of Mouse Hippocampal Synapses In Vivo. Endocrinology 155, 3713-3724. Oldfield, A.J., Yang, P., Conway, A.E., Cinghu, S., Freudenberg, J.M., Yellaboina, S., and Jothi, R. (2014). Histone-Fold Domain Protein NF-Y Promotes Chromatin Accessibility for Cell Type-Specific Master Transcription Factors. Molecular cell. Putney, J.W., and Bird, G.S. (2014). Calcium signaling in lacrimal glands. Cell calcium 55, 290-296. Seth, R.K., Das, S., Kumar, A., Chanda, A., Kadiiska, M.B., Michelotti, G., Manautou, J., Diehl, A.M., and Chatterjee, S. (2014). CYP2E1-dependent and leptin-mediated hepatic CD57 expression on CD8+ T cells aid progression of environment-linked nonalcoholic steatohepatitis. Toxicology and applied pharmacology 274, 42-54. Stober, V.P., Szczesniak, C., Childress, Q., Heise, R.L., Bortner, C., Hollingsworth, J.W., Neuringer, I.P., Palmer, S.M., and Garantziotis, S. (2014). Bronchial epithelial injury in the context of alloimmunity promotes lymphocytic bronchiolitis through hyaluronan expression. American journal of physiology Lung cellular and molecular physiology 306, L1045-1055. Tang, S., Huang, G., Fan, W., Chen, Y., Ward, J.M., Xu, X., Xu, Q., Kang, A., McBurney, M.W., Fargo, D.C., et al. (2014). SIRT1-Mediated Deacetylation of CRABPII Regulates Cellular Retinoic Acid Signaling and Modulates Embryonic Stem Cell Differentiation. Molecular cell. Wang, L., Du, Y., Ward, J.M., Shimbo, T., Lackford, B., Zheng, X., Miao, Y.L., Zhou, B., Han, L., Fargo, D.C., et al. (2014a). INO80 facilitates pluripotency gene activation in embryonic stem cell self-renewal, reprogramming, and blastocyst development. Cell stem cell 14, 575-591. Wang, X., Campos, C.R., Peart, J.C., Smith, L.K., Boni, J.L., Cannon, R.E., and Miller, D.S. (2014b). Nrf2 upregulates ATP binding cassette transporter expression and activity at the blood-brain and blood-spinal cord barriers. The Journal of neuroscience : the official journal of the Society for Neuroscience 34, 8585-8593. Xing, J., Petranka, J.G., Davis, F.M., Desai, P.N., Putney, J.W., and Bird, G.S. (2014). Role of Orai1 and store-operated calcium entry in mouse lacrimal gland signalling and function. The Journal of physiology 592, 927-939.